


Day 1: Cuddling (Naked)

by Alyssa_85



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Naked Cuddling, slight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9139912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_85/pseuds/Alyssa_85
Summary: Just some GerIta cuddling fluff, with slight angst.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!! I'm starting this year with a 30 day NSFW writing challenge, should be fun (it's not, I've pre-written most of them and oh my fuck it's taking a long time!! There's only so much porn you can write without being tediously repetitive.) 
> 
> Okay, starting with a SFW, short fic. Enjoy!!

Feliciano cuddled into Ludwig’s side, his bare leg draping over Germany’s own legs. Their intertwined hands rested on Ludwig’s stomach, Italy’s other hand drawing patterns over the ripped abs.

Feliciano loved every second of his time with Germany, from the great sex to the sweet cuddles after. Germany hummed quietly, a tune Feliciano recognised, but couldn’t figure out. Ludwig’s arm tightened around his body, pulling Italy closer, his hand rubbing Italy’s lower back to lessen the after-sex pain.

Contrary to popular belief, Ludwig preferred cuddles over sex, he preferred holding Italy close, not needing to say anything to get across how he felt, he loves Italy, and even without words, Italy knew that. Ludwig liked the times Italy draped himself over him, his breath warm over his chest, neck, cheeks. In truth, Ludwig just loved cuddling the small Italian.

Italy nudged his face into the junction where neck meets shoulder, breathing out over the bare skin, grinning slightly at the marks he’d been allowed to leave on the German’s body. He ran his fingers over them, Germany chuckling under his breath.

Germany’s hands circled the Italian, reaching down to his exposed butt and giving a small, playful squeeze. Not hard enough to start something, but a silent sign of appreciation, his way of letting Italy know he was okay, comfortable.

“Hey, Luddy?” Feliciano mumbled against his neck, breath puffing out hotly against his skin.

“Uh-huh?”

“Do you imagine our future?” His voice was soft, almost non-existent as he spoke, mouth slightly brushing over the bruised skin.

“Future?” Ludwig replied, fingers running over Feliciano’s spine. “Can we, as nations, really think about a future with another?”

Feliciano contemplated that, tangling his and Ludwig’s legs together. “I think we can.” Italy sat up slightly, resting himself on Germany’s chest. “As long as we love each other as Feliciano and Ludwig, I don’t see why we can’t think about a future together.” He pressed a light kiss to Germany’s nose, then to his pink cheeks. Then looked down at Germany, almost sadly. “Sometimes, Sometimes I wish we weren’t nations. I wish we could grow old together, adopt children. Be a real couple.”

Germany’s eyes widened comically. “You want children?”

“Of course!” Italy beamed for a second, before his face fell. “It’s impossible though. I know that.”

“Hm.” Germany wrapped his arms tightly around Italy, forcing Italy down onto his chest. “I want to be with you always, Feliciano. Whether we have children or not. Even if we go to war against one another, I want to be with you.”

“Me too.” Feliciano pressed a kiss to Ludwig’s chest, shifting himself on top of Germany, making himself comfortable. “Ich liebe dich, Ludwig.”

“Ti amo, Feliciano.”

Feliciano snuggled his face against Germany’s chest. “I’m not too heavy, am I?”

“Not at all.”

With that, the two fell asleep, Feliciano wrapped tightly in Ludwig’s arms, their bare legs tangled together, and a blanket draped over their naked bodies.


End file.
